The City University of New York Transdisciplinary Research on Urban Health Collaborative will strengthen the capacity of the largest urban public university in the nation to educate PhD level researchers to carry out interdisciplinary research on the complex health problems facing cities in the United States and elsewhere. This application requests funding to establish a new interdisciplinary PhD certificate program in urban health, to establish pathways into doctoral study from CUNY's Bachelors and Masters programs for students with interests in studying urban health, and to provide faculty development in interdisciplinary approaches to urban health for new and established CUNY faculty. Products of the Collaborative's activities will be curricula for three new courses on interdisciplinary approaches to urban health research at the undergraduate, masters and doctoral levels, an edited book on transdisciplinary urban health research, and placements for doctoral students interested in urban health research at four interdisciplinary CUNY research centers. Products will be disseminated to faculty throughout CUNY, to CUNY Bachelors campuses that enroll more than 100,000 students, to professional journals, and through the International Society for Urban Health to other academic centers around the world. For the last four years the CUNY Urban Health Initiative has brought together faculty from six CUNY campuses and eight different disciplines to plan interdisciplinary teaching and research on urban health. This application will provide support for the institutionalization of these efforts at the University that educates more researchers and professionals involved in urban health than any university in the nation. [unreadable] [unreadable]